


Skinny (One-Shots)

by bettysjughead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjughead/pseuds/bettysjughead
Summary: She said:"I want to be thin"*Please tell me,now that you can count your ribshave you stopped counting your tears?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature Themes. Trigger Warnings for Anorexia, Bulimia and Self Harm.

I wonder if you’d want to know

  
I named all of my demons after you and   
they haunt me in my sleep

When I was 16 I fell asleep in the midst of summer and dreamed of bones and

  
I’m not sure I’ve really ever woken up since

 

When I lost 5 pounds I never saw a difference

 

When I lost 10 my mother said I was looking good

 

When I lost 20 she told me to stop and handed me food

  
And I became anemic

 

When I lost 25 I stopped drinking anything because

  
I felt water had calories

 

When I lost 30 my mother held me on her lap   
and held my bones together for me

 

When I lost 35 I started fainting every morning and

  
The doctors could no longer easily find my blood pressure

 

When I lost 40 people started to stare and food made me cry

 

When I lost 45 it hurt to walk and to lay down   
it hurt to eat

  
It hurt to breathe and

  
I started throwing up my empty stomach

The mind plays tricks on those that decide   
nourishment is not needed

Eat.


	2. Slim

it's the hardest thing in the world,   
watching you fade.  
I'm waiting until you become dust   
all for a more prominent ribcage  
and to be able to cut diamonds  
with your collarbones.

it's the hardest thing in the world,  
watching you cry  
in front of your reflection.  
your pain is never beautiful  
but your soul always will be.  
you always were.

it's the hardest thing in the world,  
watching you die.  
you were always so fragile,  
so delicate. I fear you might snap  
when I try to hug you close,  
with your bones digging into my arms.

those demons, they took my girlfriend away and replaced her with an empty soul. 

it's the hardest thing in the world,  
watching you fight.  
although, it's not so much of a fight  
when you're too tired to  
and the winner is guaranteed  
and you never wanted to win anyway.


End file.
